One Year Later
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Addison and Jake take a trip for their first anniversary and come back with more than they bargained for.


**I don't own Private Practice and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Author's Note: _Written for the anniversary of the series finale. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Addison and Jake decided to go on a trip for their first anniversary and left their son with Amelia while they were gone. Needless to say, the two barely left their room (it was a pretty fun trip) and only ventured out to the beach a few times during the week they were away. When they got home, everything went back to normal – or so they thought.

Seven weeks after they returned, Addison came down with the flu. She was pissed because of the timing – she had several patients ready to deliver – but couldn't do much about it because of how much time she was spending in the bathroom. It was really hard to focus on anything else when she couldn't keep anything down. It was irritating and also sent her into tears every single time. Addison didn't understand why she was both angry and sad and was also confused as a result. The jumble of emotions created a firestorm when she wasn't busy lying on the bathroom, cursing her very existence. "This sucks," she complained to her husband.

Jake felt guilty he couldn't do anything to help his wife. "I know it does. I'm sorry nothing I tried made you feel any better."

She shook her head and immediately regretted the action. "It's okay. Go to work – I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jake wasn't sure he could believe her. Plus, he didn't know if he could concentrate when he was so worried about Addison.

"Yes. Just get Henry out of my vicinity so I don't get him sick."

"I'll make sure the nanny keeps him away." Jake had never seen her like this and it freaked him out. Addison had been sick before, but nothing like this. He wanted her to see a doctor and told her so.

"I don't need a doctor, Jake. This is going to pass and then I'll be on the road to recovery."

He didn't think so and even as he left, continued to insist that she make an appointment with her doctor to see if everything was okay. "It'll make me feel better if we know for sure that something isn't wrong."

Addison glared at him. "You're stubborn. Fine, I'll make an appointment with my doctor if that'll make you happy." That was sort of the truth – she was going to see Naomi because she was freaking out too and wanted one of her best friends to calm her down.

Jake was dealing with one of her deliveries when Addison went in. "So you've been feeling shitty for how long?" Naomi questioned.

"Just for a week or so. How's the baby?" Addison loved hearing about her five month old godson. She was glad Naomi had just recently returned from maternity leave.

"He's great. Betsy's dealing with some jealousy issues, but she loves being a big sister. Stop deflecting. You and Jake had a sex marathon when you went on your anniversary, right?"

Addison laughed. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Naomi stared at her. "Really?"

And that's when it finally hit her and Addison nearly threw up right there. She managed to calm herself down, however. "No! It's not possible. Nai, I can't be pregnant."

"You had sex and you've been throwing up for the past week. Have you had your period?"

Addison counted back and realized she skipped last month. She had thought nothing of it and felt stupid now. She was also alternating between happiness and terror at the prospect of being pregnant. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Run a blood test."

"Or we could do a sonogram and find out faster." Naomi was in favor of that option, mostly because she was impatient and wanted to prove her hypothesis.

"Naomi, I couldn't get pregnant before. What would make this time any different?" She didn't want to get her hopes up and end up disappointed yet again.

"Addison, stop stalling. And look at me – I'm a grandmother who got knocked up. Look at Charlotte and the triplets. If that can happen to us, it can happen to you."

She couldn't take it anymore and sighed. "Fine, let's get this out of the way. And if I'm not pregnant and start crying hysterically and throw up because of the flu, I'm blaming you."

Naomi snorted. "Duly noted. Now go get changed and hop to it, Montgomery."

"Reilly," Addison absently corrected. She rushed to change (cursing the ever present nausea as she did so) and then returned. She shivered when Naomi rubbed the cold gel on her stomach. So she wasn't disappointed when there was no baby, Addison turned her head so she wasn't facing the ultrasound machine.

Naomi had to stifle her squeal when her hypothesis was proven correct. "Addison, turn and look. Congratulations."

She couldn't believe the words she was hearing and reluctantly looked at the screen. She gasped when she saw it. "I'm pregnant?"

"Meet your baby. Seems like that anniversary trip did knock you up – you're definitely going to be a mommy again."

Addison was so shocked she started laughing. "Angela and Henry are going to have a little brother or sister. Jake and I are going to be parents again."

"Yes, you are." Naomi printed out a copy of the ultrasound and handed it to her friend. She impulsively pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks, Nai." Addison immediately went to Jake's office because she couldn't hide this from him and wanted to tell him right away.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go see your doctor. I expected you to go home right away," Jake said when he saw her.

"Well, I went to see Naomi instead she had a theory I didn't once consider, but ended up being right about."

He was confused and informed her of that fact. "What are you talking about, Addison?"

She whipped out the ultrasound and showed him. "This. We're having another baby." She couldn't contain her excitement and her smile lit up the entire room.

"You're pregnant." He felt stupid for not considering the possibility before, but that was quickly taken over by happiness. Jake couldn't believe this was happening, but he couldn't wait to meet the child his wife was carrying.

Addison nodded. "I know there are a lot of things that can go wrong, but I don't want to think about that right now. I want to celebrate. When I'm not throwing up, that is."

"And we will." He kissed her and then sent her home.

The two heard their baby's heartbeat at the next ultrasound and marked every milestone. They celebrated when she entered the second trimester without any problems. Addison was twenty weeks along when they found out they were having a little girl (neither had the patience to wait until the delivery room to find out, even though they both knew this was their last chance).

"My feet are swollen and I've never been this exhausted in my entire life," Addison complained to Charlotte one day.

Charlotte snorted. "Honey, I carried three babies. You're only having one. Why exactly are you complaining to me?" She empathized with her friend, but she didn't feel bad for her after everything she went through during her own pregnancy (not for the first time, Charlotte was glad Cooper had gone in for a vasectomy and she had her tubes tied. They weren't taking any chances).

"Good point. Oh, I can't wait to meet this little girl."

"Have you two agreed on a name yet?" Charlotte was excited about that part. Choosing Georgia, Rachel, and Caroline's names had been easier than she thought it would be.

She shook her head. "I have ideas and he has ideas. Angela's even trying to help, but neither of us can think of something we both like. Baby Girl Reilly may be unnamed until she gets here."

They poured through baby books and looked online, but Addison and Jake still had a hard time. Naming a tiny little person wasn't easy, and she wasn't sure how she had figured out Henry's name so fast.

Addison went into labor three weeks early and after twenty-three hours of hell, elected for a C-section. She couldn't take it anymore. At 3:25AM, Addison and Jake's daughter was born. "Our little anniversary surprise," Jake murmured.

"You two are the most beautiful people I've ever seen. Even though she's wrinkly and red."

Addison laughed and then glared at him. "Don't make me laugh, Jake. She needs a name now. We have to decide."

"She looks like an Avery."

Addison stopped rocking her newborn. "Avery Willa Reilly. What do you think?"

Jake looked back down at the baby. "I think it's perfect."

Addison and Avery were discharged from the hospital three days later. Angela adored her little sister and bought her several outfits because she thought they were adorable. Henry had been around other babies before, but he wasn't sure what to do with this crying person that wouldn't go away. "Our family feels complete now," Addison told her husband after she set a sleeping Avery down in the bassinet.

"It does." He put his arm around her and held her close. He had a great wife and three wonderful children. Life couldn't get any better than this. Their first anniversary trip had been one of the best ideas Jake and Addison had ever had since they got Avery out of it.


End file.
